CRY
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: SONGFIC-ONESHOT. Ino tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk alasan benci patah hati dan benci pada perpisahan. Ia tak pernah jatuh cinta sungguhan. Tapi ada apa dengan hatinya saat Shikamaru akan pergi ke Suna? Ia berjanji takkan menangis! RIHANNA's SONG. RnR?


**Warning : Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC**

**Yeah! Another SONGFIC from my fave song and fave singer. Rihanna! Nama night yang asli kalo disingkat bisa jadi Rihanna lho, gyahahahaha ***gak penting*****

**Lagu satu ini lagu jaman night SMA dulu. Kalo gak salah dari album **Good Girl Gone Bad yang remix sebagai Bonus Track, jadi bukan Good Girl Gone Bad : Reloaded**. Lagunya keren gak ukuran! Coba resapi liriknya ya…**

**Kalo perlu buka youtube dulu, liat and denger lagunya yang keren tapi menyentuh!**

**Summary** : Ino tak pernah berubah. Ia tetap gadis bodoh yang tak pernah serius dengan sebuah hubungan percintaan. Ya. Ia memang tak pernah membuka hati untuk sesuatu yang special. Hanya karena tak ingin patah hati. Dan sahabatnya, Shikamaru, kini ada kemungkinan akan dikirim ke Suna. Perpisahan? Kenapa ada hal lain yang mengganjal hatinya? Patah hatikah? Kenapa ia menangis?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Cry - RIHANNA **_**dan tentu otak saya**_**.**_

.

**C R Y**

.

.

"Huah…. " keluh Ino. Ia bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di tepi hutan klan Nara. Tempat latihan para rookie 9.

Sakura yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat si pirang itu sedang kepayahan akhirnya berjalan mendekat. Ia menebar senyum terbaiknya saat melihat Ino memejamkan mata dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Ino-pig," panggil Sakura santai. Ino membuka matanya perlahan dan memasang muka malas, "kau kelihatan jelek sekali."

Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, "Melawan si alis tebal membuat tenagaku langsung habis." Ino menunjuk Lee yang sekarang sedang melawan Chouji.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino.

"Kau ada apa kemari?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Nggak ada apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Aku mau ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti."

"Hokage memberimu banyak tugas ya di rumah sakit?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk setuju lalu menghela napas panjang. Gadis berambut pink itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Lee, Chouji, dan Tenten yang sedang berlatih. Ia menengok kanan kiri. "Mana Shikamaru dan Neji?" tanyanya.

Ino hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

Lalu mata Sakura menangkap beberapa shinobi yang sedang berkeliling memeriksa keadaan Konoha. Para pemuda itu ikut menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Sakura seperti biasa melempar senyum pada para shinobi itu.

"Jangan _ganjen_, Sakura."

Sakura langsung menoleh pada Ino. Apa-apaan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Naruto kalau kau main mata dan bersikap centil." tambah Ino.

Sakura langsung memukul bahu Ino hingga gadis pirang itu meringis kesakitan, "Kau pikir Naruto itu ayahku?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Yang jelas dia pasti langsung murung seharian kalau tahu kau tersenyum pada shinobi lain semanis itu."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ino sialan.

"Lagipula, mereka bertiga tadi bukan pemuda yang tepat untukmu, _forehead_," kata Ino, "mereka pernah mengirimiku surat, memberiku bunga, menghadiahiku benda-benda."

Sakura melongo, "Benarkah?"

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ya. Percaya atau tidak, Ino mengenal hampir semua pemuda di desanya ini. Dan tak sedikit yang pernah mengajaknya kencan. Tapi tak pernah terdengar juga Ino menjalin hubungan serius dengan salah satunya.

Sakura melirik Ino sebentar, "Jangan suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, Ino-pig," kata Sakura bijak, "kau bisa kena karma."

"Karma?" Ino tertawa meremehkan.

"Siapa tahu kau suatu saat akan benar-benar menyukai seseorang dan patah hati karenanya." jawab Sakura.

"Patah hati?" tanya Ino. Ia tertawa lagi, "nggak akan, _forehead_."

_**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**_

_**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**_

"Tapi kata-kata Sakura benar, Ino-chan." kata Tenten tiba-tiba. Ternyata gadis bercepol dua itu sudah kepayahan. Ya, tinggal Lee dan Chouji yang masih berlatih. Tenten mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino.

Sakura manggut-manggut dengan pendapat Tenten. Ia heran kenapa Ino sekeras kepala ini. Entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat tak pernah benar-benar serius membuka hatinya. Terakhir adalah Sasuke. Tapi hanya child crush seperti dirinya. Sai? Hanya tertarik dengan tampang dan kehebatan lidahnya saja.

"Aku nggak ingin patah hati. Kalian tahu kan? Banyak gadis patah hati, bisa karena pemuda yang disukainya tak membalas perasaannya…" Ino melirik pada Sakura. Menyindir kisah cinta gadis itu dengan Sasuke, "… bisa juga karena pemuda yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya."

_**Cause I never leave my heart open, never hurts me to say goodbye**_

Sakura terlihat sebal. Ino benar-benar pandai bersilat lidah. Gadis pirang itu menyindirnya habis-habisan. Benar juga sih. Perpisahan memang menyakitkan. Sasuke pernah meninggalkannya. Naruto juga sering meninggalkannya untuk training, tapi ia selalu kembali.

Tapi cinta tak hanya memberi kesedihan. Kadang, rasa bahagianya menutup semua luka yang pernah ada. Setiap orang tahu bahwa patah hati karena cinta menyakitkan. Tapi kenapa banyak di antara mereka selalu mengulang lagi perasaan cinta? Menumbuhkannya dengan tulus?

"Memangnya tak ada pemuda yang kau sukai, Ino-chan?" tanya Tenten.

Ino tertawa nyaring, "Sasuke? Sai? Neji? Genma-senpai juga lumayan…"

Sakura dan Tenten langsung merengut sebal. Gadis ini tak pernah serius. "Padahal banyak pemuda disekitarmu," imbuh Tenten. "Chouji dan Shikamaru?"

"Hanya… sahabat?" sanggah Ino.

"Hanya sejauh itu hubungan yang pernah kau jalin Ino-pig?" tanya Sakura. "kau tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta?"

_**Relationships don't get deep to me**_

_**Never got the whole in love thing**_

"Cinta ya? Sepertinya beberapa orang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku," jawab Ino, "tapi apa gunanya kalau aku nggak bisa membalas perasaan mereka?" tanya Ino balik.

_**And someone can say the love me truly,**_

_**But at the time it didn't mean a thing**_

Sakura terlihat memutar otak. Ino memang keterlaluan. Tapi ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh tingkat keterlaluan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ia akan mengetesnya.

"Tenten, kau tahu dimana Shikamaru dan Neji? Sepertinya aku nggak melihat mereka." tanya Sakura.

"Oh, mereka berdua sedang menemui Hokage," jelas Tenten. Ino menoleh. Sepertinya ia penasaran, "Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka akan dikirim ke Sunagakure untuk hubungan diplomatic."

"Ha? Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura. Ia pura-pura penasaran.

"Bisa beberapa minggu, bisa mencapai bulan, bisa juga hitungannya tahunan." jawab Tenten.

Ino menoleh cepat. Ia terlihat sedikit tak percaya. Shikamaru dikirim ke Suna untuk waktu yang lama? Tenten boleh saja tidak menyadari kegusaran Ino. Tapi Sakura tidak. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Suna? Wah, berarti dia akan bekerja bersama Kazekage Gaara, Kankurou, dan juga, em… siapa nama kakak perempuan Gaara?" tanya Sakura pura-pura bodoh.

"Temari-san?" jawab Tenten.

"Ya, itu dia namanya." teriak Sakura senang. Dan Ino makin memasang wajah aneh. Ia tak suka pembicaraan ini. Entah kenapa. Entah apa alasannya. Tapi Ino benar-benar tak suka. Ia merasa sedikit 'sesak'. Perasaan apa ini?

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside, my tears I'll drown**_

Entah kenapa, Ino merasa ingin menangis. Tidak. Ia memang menangis. Dalam hati.

Sakura memperhatikan Ino sesaat lalu buka mulut lagi. "Hubungan Temari dan Shikamaru itu seperti apa ya?"

Tenten tersenyum manis, "Aku sih nggak tahu betul, tapi mereka berdua kelihatan manis sekali kan?" jawab Tenten, "Iya kan Ino?"

Ino menoleh. Ia masih tetap bungkam, "aku nggak tahu." jawabnya singkat. Meninggalkan Tenten dengan wajah heran, dan membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ino memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon lalu berpura-pura tidur. Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

_**I'm losing grip, what's happening**_

_**I stray from love, this is how I feel**_

"Ah, itu Shikamaru dan Neji!" teriak Tenten bersemangat. Ino membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Tenten melambaikan tangannya. Ia menoleh. Ah, Neji dan… Shikamaru berjalan mendekat.

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya pada Chouji dan memanggil Lee agar mendekat. Shikamaru sekilas menatap mata Ino lalu memalingkan mukanya.

"Hai, bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Keputusannya masih belum jelas, tapi aku dan Shikamaru, salah satu dari kami akan mewakili Konoha di Sunagakure." jawab Neji tenang.

Tenten menggeser tubuhnya dan berbisik pada Ino dan Sakura, "Aku harap Shikamaru saja yang dikirim, kalian setuju?"

Ino berpikir sebentar. Benarkah ia setuju? Tapi hati kecilnya tak rela sahabatnya sejak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Pergi meninggalkannya. Keluar dari kehidupannya. Sungguh. Ino sedikit nggak rela. Perasaan apa ini? Ia benci perpisahan. Ia benci patah hati. Apa itu artinya hatinya sudah terbuka tanpa ia sadari? Ia tak ingin Shikamaru pergi.

_**This time was different, felt like I was just a victims**_

_**And it cut me like a knife, when you walk out of my life**_

"Hei, tak peduli siapa yang terpilih, kita harus merayakannya!" seru Lee bersemangat.

Chouji ikut-ikutan berseru kali ini, "Kalau begitu, nanti malam kita rayakan di BBQ!"

Semua terlihat setuju. Shikamaru tersenyum meskipun bibirnya menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan'. Yah, tak ada salahnya memang. "Kalau begitu ayo latihan lagi!" ajak Lee. Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan pulang duluan," ungkap Ino tiba-tiba. "aku perlu mandi. Tubuhku penuh keringat, nanti aku akan kembali."

Sakura menoleh pada Ino lalu mengikuti gadis itu pergi. Sesekali, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. Ia mengambil posisi di samping Ino. Menemani gadis itu berjalan menuju komplek rumah mereka.

"Kau patah hati Ino?"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak menoleh. Sakura memperhatikannya lekat-lekat sampai gadis pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Sial. Sakura berspekulasi.

_**Now I'm in this condition, and I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

"Kau boleh menangis Ino…" kata Sakura. Kali ini Ino menoleh. Ia takjub dengan kehebatan Sakura membaca isi hati orang lain. Tapi haruskah ia menangis? Ia bahkan tak yakin pada perasaannya.

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

Ino menggeleng. Ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya. Ia tahu Sakura adalah gadis cerdas. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak akan menangis di hadapan gadis itu dan makin mencemaskannya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum sesaat, "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, dan satu lagi Ino," panggil Sakura. Ino menoleh pelan, "belajarlah untuk jujur pada hatimu sendiri."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Suasana perayaan para rookie sembilan atas prestasi Shikamaru dan Neji, dua shinobi jenius Konoha, kali ini berlangsung menyenangkan. Semua anggota rookie 9 hadir dan ikut merayakannya dengan senang.

Begitu juga Ino. Meski hatinya terasa gundah, ia tetap ikut larut dalam acara itu. Ia memang menolak keras untuk menatap mata Shikamaru yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Ia tidak ingin pemuda jenius itu membaca pikirannya. Tidak. Cukup Sakura saja yang tahu.

Ino tertawa-tawa dengan Chouji. Ia meraih cawan sake dan meminumnya dengan bersemangat. Entah sudah berapa gelas. Tapi ia yakin bahwa dirinya mulai mabuk. Ah, tak peduli. Yang penting hatinya bisa terasa plong meski hanya sesaat.

Mendadak sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Ino yang sibuk menuangkan sake ke cawannya. Tangan? Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Dan di hadapannya, ia melihat Shikamaru menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Cukup Ino!" perintah Shikamaru, "kau mabuk."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia hanya setengah mabuk. Otaknya masih bisa berpikir. Dan mata Shikamaru yang begitu cemas pada dirinya makin membuatnya terluka.

Sakura melirik pelan. Teman-temannya yang lain sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Hanya ia saja. Tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa terlalu memperhatikan Ino. Ia sendiri sibuk membangunkan Naruto. Payah. Bocah jabrik satu ini tidak kuat sake. Kenapa malah minum banyak. Jadilah Naruto ambruk di pangkuan Sakura. Tertidur.

Ino bangkit perlahan. Kepalanya pusing.

"Ino! kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap Sakura tak mencemaskannya, "Aku mau ke toilet, m-mual."

Dan dengan itu, Ino langsung berlari ke toilet. Perutnya mual karena terlalu banyak minum sake. Sepertinya ia ingin muntah. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya beranjak bangkit.

"Shikamaru…" panggil Sakura, "tolong antar Ino pulang, bisa kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bergegas berjalan pelan ke arah toilet.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia sedikit berjalan sempoyongan. Tapi tak apa. Perutnya sudah kosong oleh sake. Kepalanya juga sudah tak sepusing tadi. Tapi kini mendadak di depan matanya, ia melihat sekotak susu putih.

"Minum itu, Ino."

Ino menoleh. Ah, si rambut nanas. Mau apa ia kemari dengan membawa susu? Ino menatapnya heran.

"Itu agar efek sakenya berkurang," jelas Shikmaru, "cepat minum."

Ino menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia meminumnya. Shikamaru tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ternyata meskipun gadis itu bersikap aneh padanya, ia masih mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, "aku nggak mabuk Shika, kau tak perlu khawatir," kata Ino, "berhenti mencemaskanku."

"Aku cuma nggak mau kau bertingah konyol karena mabuk."

Ino tersenyum kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku nggak akan menciummu hanya karena mabuk, Shika, ciuman kita dulu itu nggak sengaja."

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya. Iya. Memang. Ia dan Ino pernah tak sengaja berciuman. Kejadiannya adalah saat Ino mabuk ketika perayaan misi kelompok bersama mendiang Asuma-sensei saat berumur 15 tahun dulu.

_**Did it happen when we first kissed?**_

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Shikamaru.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Ini pestamu, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Nggak," kata Shikamaru, "aku akan kembali kemari setelah mengantarmu pulang."

"Ini pesta perpisahan untukmu. Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Sungguh. Ia benci pembicaraan alot macam ini. Menghadapi ke-keraskepala-an Ino bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. "Aku ingin ngobrol denganmu, sebelum keputusan bahwa aku dikirim pergi atau tidak."

"…"

"Lagipula kita sudah '_bersahabat_' sejak kecil. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Titik. Jangan berdebat denganku Ino."

"…" kali ini Ino sama sekali tak membantah. Ia melangkah keluar kedai dan membiarkan Shikamaru mengantarnya. Ia tahu Shikamaru hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang. Tak lebih. Tapi justru suasana jalanan Konoha di malam hari hanya dengan mereka berdua justru membuatnya terluka. Padahal ia tak ingin Shikamaru menyadarinya.

_**Cause its hurting to let me go, maybe cause we spent so much time**_

_**And I know that it's no more**_

Dukk.

Ino tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh. Tapi Shikamaru menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh di atas tanah. Shikamaru mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi ia masukkan dalam saku celanya. Ia meraih tangan kanan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Berharap gadis itu tak tersandung lagi.

Ino tahu Shikamaru hanya ingin menjaganya. Tapi Ino benci seperti ini. Detak jantungnya makin tak beraturan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya ini adalah sahabatnya. Kenapa rasanya serumit ini?

_**I should've never let you hold me baby**_

_**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**_

Keduanya sampai di depan rumah Ino. Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya. Entah kenapa. Padahal tadi ia bilang bahwa ada hal yang ingin ia obrolkan dengan Ino. Tapi nyatanya sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya bungkam.

Ino juga. Tak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia diam. Dan kini ia bertatapan dengan Shikamaru dalam diam. Hanya diam di tengah kesunyian suasana malam.

_**I didn't give to you on purpose**_

_**Can't figure out how you stole my heart**_

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku dikirim ke Suna, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Ino hanya terdiam. Sesaat ia terlihat berpikir. Dan kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja jika Shikamaru pergi. Tidak bisa. Tidak semudah itu.

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside, my tears I'll drown**_

_**I'm losing grip, what's happening**_

_**I stray from love, this is how I feel**_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk. Ia bingung. Ia semakin ingin menangis. Padahal ia tak ingin Shikamaru melihatnya menangis. Apalagi untuknya. Bodoh.

_**This time was different, felt like I was just a victims**_

_**And it cut me like a knife, when you walk out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition, and I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

Nggak. Nggak seharusnya seperti ini. Ini Shikamaru. Sahabatnya. Orang yang ia percayai. Orang yang tadinya ia yakin akan berada di barisan terakhir daftar pria yang akan disukainya. Tapi nyatanya salah besar. Ia malah menyeret nama Shikamaru dalam emosi dan perasaannya begitu dalam.

_**How did I get here with you I'll never know**_

_**I never meant to let it go so personal**_

Ia sudah berusaha keras. Menutup hatinya agar takkan terluka. Tapi kini ia benar-benar patah hati karena rasa takut kehilangan. Tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin Shikamaru melihat kelemahannya, tangisannya, dan juga perasaannya.

_**And after all tried to do, stay away from loving you**_

_**I'm broken heart and I can't let you know**_

_**And I won't let it show**_

_**You won't see me cry**_

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di sana, Shikamaru, aku percaya itu." ungkap Ino. Ia mengusahakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Baik-baiklah di sana, berbahagialah di sana," imbuhnya pelan. Ino menunduk. Takut Shikamaru melihat genangan air di bola matanya, "Sudah, kembalilah ke kedai, mereka menunggumu."

"Ya," Hanya itu yang diucapkan Shikamaru, "kau juga baik-baiklah di sini, jaga dirimu."

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside, my tears I'll drown**_

_**I'm losing grip, what's happening**_

_**I stray from love, this is how I feel**_

Ino menoleh menatap punggung Shikamaru yang berjalan semakin jauh dari jaraknya berdiri. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

_**This time was different, felt like I was just a victims**_

_**And it cut me like a knife, when you walk out of my life**_

Tes.

Air mata itu akhirnya mencuat keluar dari pertahanannya. Ino lemah. Ia benci lemah karena perasaan bodoh macam ini. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci patah hati.

_**Now I'm in this condition, and I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan pernah menangis, terlebih saat ada Shikamaru. Ia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan agar suaranya sesenggukannya tak terdengar oleh Shikamaru. Ia membalik tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ino melepas tangannya dari wajahnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Shikamaru sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Shi-Shika?" ungkapnya tak percaya.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dan membantu menghapus air mata yang menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

Ino mundur selangkah. "T-tidak ada," sanggahnya, "aku hanya kelilipan."

"Debu dari mana malam-malam begini?"

"…" Ino terlihat bingung, "B-bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Karena aku?" tanya Shikamaru tenang. "kau menangis karena aku? Aku menyakitimmu?"

_**This time was different, felt like I was just a victims**_

_**And it cut me like a knife, when you walk out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition, and I've got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

"Aku nggak menangis untukmu."

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

"…" Shikamaru menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat meski Ino memalingkan wajahnya, "Dengarkan aku…"

"…"

"Aku akan memohon Hokage agar membatalkan rencananya mengirimku ke Suna," jelas Shikamaru. Ino menoleh tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, "…kalau kau memintanya."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya, "K-kau tak perlu melakukan itu untukku." kata Ino.

Shikamaru melepas tangannya, "Aku bukan orang yang sempurna, hanya pemuda yang benci segala sesuatu yang merepotkan Ino," jelas Shikamaru, "…dan melihatmu menangis adalah hal yang paling merepotkan untukku."

"…"

"Tapi aku tetap nggak bisa mengabaikannya," imbuhnya, "aku cuma pemuda pemalas, orang yang sama sekali tak sensitive, orang yang cuek, tapi…"

"…"

"Tapi aku selalu peduli padamu…"

Tes.

Air mata Ino menetes lagi. Benarkah ini? Mimpikah ia? Shikamaru menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut. Apa karena Ino sahabatnya? Ataukah pemuda ini juga membalas perasaannya?

"Jadi tolong, jangan menangis," pinta Shikamaru, "akan kulakukan apa saja agar kau tak merepotkanku dengan tangisanmu itu."

"…" Ino mulai bersemu merah, "apa saja?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"…J-jangan pergi, jangan meninggalkanku sendiri… di sini."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "kenapa kau sampai menangis karena aku akan pergi?"

"Karena…" Ino mulai gugup, "karena aku juga peduli padamu…"

Senyum Shikamaru mengembang. Peduli ya. Perasaan yang sama. Nama lainnya adalah cinta. Ya. Perasaannya terbalas.

Shikamaru meraih kepala Ino dan mengacak poni gadis itu. "_Troublesome_." katanya senang. Ia menunduk sedikit dan menghirup aroma napas Ino. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memajukan posisinya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya.

Keduanya berciuman cukup lama kemudian saling mendekap satu sama lain. Sesekali berciuman lagi dan saling tersenyum bahagia. Wajah keduanya memanas dalam cuaca malam yang dingin. Bibir Ino manis. Mungkin karena efek susu yang diminumnya tadi. Tapi Shikmaaru tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memiliki gadis itu untuknya sendiri.

"Ehm…"

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan menoleh.

Astaga!

Yamanaka Inoichi berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Sejak kapan ayah Ino ada di sana? Shikamaru langsung membungkuk memberi salam dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Memohon maaf.

Ino tersenyum pada ayahnya dengan wajah memerah. Ah, puterinya sedang bahagia rupanya.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Inoichi.

Shikamaru mengangkat perlahan wajahnya dengan takut-takut.

"Tak peduli kau putera sahabatku, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau mencium puteriku tanpa permisi padaku," kata Inoichi datar. Sejurus kemudian pria itu tersenyum, "tapi kali ini kumaafkan."

Shikamaru menghela napas lega. Untunglah. Kali ini nyawanya selamat.

"Masuklah." perintah Inoichi. Pria itu perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan puterinya dengan Shikamaru di luar rumah.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Ino yang tersenyum padanya, "Kau mau ikut masuk atau kembali ke kedai?"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan meraih tangan gadis itu, "Kau jauh lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Ia mencium garis tulang hidung Ino dengan mesra.

"Tenang saja," kata Ino, "asal kau di sisiku, kau takkan melihatku menangis lagi."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ya. Ia tak akan membuat gadis ini menangis. Ia akan membahagiakannya. Tak akan melihat tangisan itu lagi. Ia akan mencintainya. Dan hanya akan membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Dan Ino mempercayai itu.

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah!**

**Sudah tahu lagunya seperti apa? Bagus kan? Romantis kan lagu saya? ***dibantai Rihanna yang asli*****

**Lagunya sebenernya sangat menyedihkan. Tapi fic satu ini kubuat lebih simple. Makanya, night harap, readers tetep bisa ngerasain feel-nya.**

**Sekalian numpang Promo SONGFIC ONE-SHOT lain:**

**SHERINA – Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir.**

**Thanks a lot for reading! Ripiu ya… setidaknya 10 gitu ***ngarep***, kan biar night makin semangat! Mau komen soal gaya penulisan juga dihalalkan!**

**Yosh! Night harap readers sudi me-**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
